Finally
by Dovewings.of.Narnia
Summary: The Parks have always been Magic. Not all of it is good, but it's still magic. And none of the bad seems to matter as much right now, because Amanda finally has her sister back. One-shot sister fic, set just after KK1. Read and review, please!


_Author's Note: Me again! I have a Kingdom Keepers story this time. :) It's funny, I wrote it the day after I told someone that I had absolutely no good ideas for one. Apparently my brain took that as a signal to get moving, because the next day I wrote this longhand (which I almost never do!) on the back of my Geometry homework. Anything to get out of doing the actual problems, right? Although it's really quite short for a one-shot, and could probably even be called a drabble. But, whatever. Read and REVIEW please!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Disney World, no matter how much I wish I did. Nor do I own the ferry, monorail, etc. (And I, personally, like the monorail better then the ferry, unlike Amanda and Jess.) I also do not own Amanda, Jess, Finn, the Fairlies, etc. Basically, I do not own anything that appears in the fic. Absolutely nothing. Got it?  
><em>

_(Also, another quick note: I realize that in KK2, Jess Lockhart was still referred to as Jez. However, in KK3, we go back to what Amanda says directly after her transformation and call her Jess. I choose to call her Jess in this fic, because of what Amanda told Finn "Jess, not Jez, not anymore" and to emphasize that fact that she has just been freed. And now that I've talked... er, written your ear off, you may read. Please remember to REVIEW!)  
><em>

* * *

><p>"I'll never forget what you did!"<p>

Finn disappeared down the trash tube, Maleficent hot on his heels. Amanda wiped away her tears, unable to keep the smile off her face. Finn could handle it. She turned to the crowd, still buzzing about the show. _If only they knew_, Amanda thought.

Her eager gaze picked out Jess's form as her sister wove through the guests. Several people begged for autographs. A thin smile passed across Jess's face, and she agreed, taking a pen and quickly scribbling her name onto maps and into books. Some kids cheered, and Amanda heard one yell, "DHIs _rock_!"

Jess finally managed to excuse herself as several cast members showed up. She lowered her head and stepped off to the side. Amanda lost sight of her sister as a group of teenagers in matching green tee shirts passed between them, pointing at the frozen tree in wonder. One stopped to take a picture, and Amanda rose up on her toes, trying to see over their heads, but to no avail. She kicked at the ground impatiently.

"Mandy?"

Amanda turned in surprise. There behind her stood Jess, head lowered. Her hair hung limply around her pale face. She'd always been fair-haired, but now that the glow of her transformation was beginning to wear off, it looked completely white, like sheep's wool. She shuffled her feet and nudged a strand out of her eyes. The other Fairlies had always considered Jess's big, gray eyes her best feature. Now, Amanda rejoiced to see them again, all gray without even a hint of green.

"Oh, Jess!" She flung her arms around her sister, a new round of tears falling down her cheeks. "I missed you so much!" Her voice broke, and she buried her face in Jess's shoulder.

"Same here. So, _so_ much, Amanda," Jess said as she returned the hug. She, too, sounded close to tears, a rare occurrence for Jessica Lockhart.

Amanda smiled. "Jessica, not Jezebel." She wanted to scream the words, to squeal, to dance around like she was a little girl again. Since she was in the Magic Kingdom, and none of that would be very appropriate, she settled for giving her sister another squeeze.

"Jessica," Jess repeated. "I am Jess Lockhart. I am not Jez. Maleficent is _not_ the boss of me. Oh, Amanda!"

After another long minute of hugging and rocking back and forth, Amanda stepped back. "Come on, we'd better go."

Jess nodded and tucked her hair behind her ears, blushing as a few people who obviously hadn't seen the fight between Finn and Jez snickered. With an almost guilty expression, she looped her arm through Amanda's. "I guess I'd better look into some hair dye, huh?"

Amanda laughed, tightening their clutch and steering Jess toward the park exit. "I don't know. I kind of like that look for you."

Jess let out a thin giggle and tipped her head, posing. "Yeah. Maybe I will keep it, on second thought. Start a new trend: 'The Evil Fairy Treatment!' Does wonders for the life of your locks!"

The two of them laughed together, and Amanda was unable to hold back a little skip of joy as they passed through the exit turnstiles.

"Monorail or ferry?" Amanda asked, knowing full well which her sister would pick.

"Ferry," Jess said. A chunk of hair slid free, and she eyed Amanda through the panel of white. "Unless you'd rather ride the monorail?"

"Hey, your wish is my command," Amanda quipped, joining the line.

Jess laughed softly, then sighed. Amanda followed her sister's gaze across the lake.

"What is it?" she asked, turning back to watch Jess's face. Her eyes tracked back and forth, as though she were memorizing the far shore.

"It's just been so long since I've seen it," Jess whispered. "You know? When I was Jez, I felt like I was watching the world from inside a box, or maybe through a tinted window. I could see everything, but it was dark and out of focus." She took a deep, satisfied breath. "But now I'm free."

"And I'm so glad," Amanda whispered, giving Jess's arm a squeeze.

Jess looked over at her and smiled, the sweet, genuine smile that Amanda had so missed through the past few months. "Me too," Jess said. "Me too."

The next boat arrived just then, and a few of the people around them shuffled forward, apparently anxious to get going. Amanda watched as the arriving passengers got off and headed toward the park. Little kids swarmed past, and Amanda smiled to herself. "Mickey!" one little boy cried out. "Mickey, where _are_ you?"

Jess chuckled. "I remember when I was that age," Amanda murmured. "The parks—they were magic."

"I think they still are," Jess said simply.

The ferry was now empty, and the new passengers made their way on. Amanda and Jess headed up to the second level and found a place at the back rail.

There was a clunk, and the Magic Kingdom's entrance began to shrink as they headed toward the Transportation and Ticket Center. Amanda leaned her head against Jess's, doubts and worries starting to crowd the happiness in her heart. Jess was right: the parks _were_ magic. But not all of it was good. Finn was probably still in there right now, dealing with the bad.

And on the subject of Finn, how was she going to explain things to him? Did she even want to try?

"Sis?"

Amanda looked up and caught Jess's eye, offering a smile. Jess returned it, and Amanda pushed away the worry. She could deal with that—all of it—tomorrow. For now, it was time to celebrate.

She finally had her sister back.


End file.
